


My buoy, my love

by Betnhe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles is an optimist, Charles is in love, Cherik - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erik is a realist, Erik is in love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betnhe/pseuds/Betnhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is brooding in his room when Charles decides to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My buoy, my love

The not-quite-knock followed by a thump and a series of muttered expletives startled Erik Lehnsherr out of his unpleasant reverie. He climbed off his bed, stalked over to the door and pulled it open. Scowling, he glared at Charles who was evidently drunk and staring up at him blearily.  
"Moirah lives that way." He said pointedly and closed the door. He'd barely turned back into his room when Charles knocked again.

"Erik. Erik!"

He almost bolted his door shut with the metal inside the wooden handlebar. However, this was Charles' house and he was here as his guest. His _voluntary_ guest. A memory from the last time he'd been the _guest_ of a mutant who wanted to unlock his powers surfaced, but he pushed it back quickly and opened the door, suddenly glad of the company, _any_ company.

"Thank you." Charles beamed at him as he stepped inside and let himself down gracelessly in one of the set of exquisite armchairs by the fireplace. Erik claimed the opposite chair. He put his ankle over his knee, strangled his fingers together and sat back, his eyes never leaving Charles' face.

After a while Charles sighed. His inebriation appeared to be less severe than Erik had thought at first, because when the telepath finally looked up to meet his gaze his eyes were clear.

"I don't really fancy Moirah."

Erik rested his head against the back of the chair and sank into the myriad of sensations that skittered across his body, wondering if anyone else knew what it was like to experience sexual attraction as an actual form of magnetism.

"I tried to sleep with her yeah? But she turned me down. A few weeks ago. And well, I never really fancied _her_."

Erik shrugged. "I don't see how that is any of my business."

Suddenly Charles leaned forward and put his hand on Eriks knee. He laughed, a nervous titter, but his eyes were serious and scoured Eriks face - for encouragement or rejection, the magnetician supposed.

"Erik... I..."

Then an alien wave of affection washed over him, tinged with trepidation and desire. Charles paled and abruptly pulled his hand away, scrambling out of his chair. "God, Erik, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to... I apologise... I..."

Without hesitation he caught Charles' arm and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were soft and pliant and hungrily Erik explored his mouth while his hands wandered erratically over Charles' slight body, trying to feel the skin beneath the clothes. They ended up in an awkward tangle on the arm chair, that was clearly not meant for these kind of activities.

It was Charles who broke their kiss with breathless laughter. He adjusted himself until he straddled Erik proper, and beamed at him.  
The magnetist could not refrain from returning such an infectious smile, and he drew Charles closer, digging his fingers into the other mans' tighs, seeking friction.

"That took you long, my friend." Erik gasped, "You've wanted this since we found Angel. Why wait so long?"

"I wasn't sure if you would stay." Charles replied, while he trailed Eriks jawline with kisses. His nimble fingers tugged at Eriks shirt, pulling it up, and then pushed down on the bulge in his pants, enjoying the way the man beneath him bucked into his hands, while his lips and tongue tasted every inch of bared skin they could reach.

"Neither was I." Erik conceded. He wanted to say more, but his words got caught in his throat when Charles slipped between his legs and knelt in front of him, resting his cheek against Eriks' cock for a moment while his hands traced its shape below the thin cotton. Soon, the telepath turned his head and pressed his lips on the cloth, slowly breathing through it on Eriks prick.

"This is okay, yeah?"

There was genuine concern in his voice. It made Erik want to laugh and cry at the same time. He marvelled at Charles' gentleness and compassion, his patience and his optimism, and he was surprised to find it within himself to answer honestly without fear of rebuke.

"I'd rather we move to the bed."

Charles didn't question him. He simply nodded and got to his feet in a fluid motion. He extended a hand and Erik took it, though he hardly needed it to get out of the chair. He used it to pull the telepath into a tight hug, and kissed him again. Clinging to each other for dear life they managed to reach the bed. They ended up stripped down to their underwear under the blankets, bodies entwined, the heat had subsided into a warm glow. Knowing that they _could_ had removed the urgency and they were both aware that Erik needed more time to adjust to this new level of intimacy than Charles.

"I've never felt this way for anyone before," Charles murmured, his breath ghosting over Eriks' ear. "All these years, and only now I've realised how empty they were. With you by my side anything seems possible."

Erik laughed quietly. It had been a dark road that had brought him here, into this mans' arms, into a semblance of peace. And though he could not hope to maintain it, he could cherish it, because at this time he still believed it would be better to love and lose, than not to love at all.  
And because of that he hugged Charles tighter still, marvelling at how they fit together, and put the ghosts of the past to rest. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Erik and Charles. I understand Erik better, so I picked his point of view. This was initially designed to be a smut fic, but the boys decided to be cute together and I am not complaining. They are more sensible than I.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd so if you find any glaring mistakes, please message me on my tumblr (betnhe.tumblr.com) if you are like me, and don't like to use the ao3 comments to point out flaws in other people's writing. Else, just toss it in a comment because I don't mind!


End file.
